Tratie's First kiss!
by sum-1-who-matters
Summary: Tratie's first kiss. Read the tittle people!


**Okay, so I know I had trouble before, I downloaded the wrong file or something, but here's the real story. Oh and a shout out to Catsrawsome for pointing that out in the first point. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"STOLL" I yelled. I couldn't believe what he had done. He had taken all of my, uh, lady's undergarments. This was too emberessing. I stormed out my cabin and twords his. One step away from me, he slammed the door. I pounded it with my fists "TRAVIS STOLL YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was exasperated.<p>

"Um, I'd rather not Katie-Kat. I really like my your pretty cloths. They have sparkles!"

"YOU. ARE. IN. SO. MUCH...UGH!" I couldn't believe it. He was safe in there, with all my cloths. And I had no way of getting them back. I stormed back to my cabin. I slammed the door and looked at my fellow cabin mates.

"What'd he do." Maria,One of the slightly older cabin mate, said with a sigh.

"Who are you talking about?" I say, playing dumb. Of course, I knew she was talking about Travis. But I wasn't going to let her know that.

"Travis." She said, sounding exasperated. "You have that look in your eyes. The one you always get after you see him." She smiled, putting her hands on her hips.

"What, No I don't! I don't even have a _Travis_ smile. I have no idea what your talking about." I huffed. Maria didn't say anything, but she smiled like she knew something I didn't. "Anyways, It's time for breakfast. Everyone out of the cabin!" As soon as I herded all of my siblings to dinner, I sneaked back in the cabin. I looked around, looking for something to ware besides the hot pajama I had on. As I picked out some cloths from Alice's dresser, (another Demeter camper about my age), I couldn't help but think about what Maria had said. Maybe she was right. Even though she hadn't come out and said that i, you know, like Travis, I'm sure she was thinking it. Besides, Is it such a Crazy thought? _Of course it is, _I thought_, He's your swarn enemy! Besides, he'll never like you back. Might as well save your heart ace. _but still, Maybe it was worth a shot. I mean, what do I have to lose. I went over to my bunk and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. I wrote:

_Dear Travis,_

_Meet me by the boat house tonight at midnight. Don't worry, I'm not planning on killing you. And DON'T bring Conner!_

_From,_

_KG_

It was worth a shot. I stood up from my bed and left the cabin. I walked over to a window and peaked inside. Great, Travis was still in there. I left the window and steeped up to the door. I was about to knock when I had a better idea. I slipped the note in through the crack under his door. Then I silently went to the window. I saw Travis pick it up and glance around before reading it. He smiled and headed twords the door. I reliesed I was going to get caught a little to late, and was only a few paces away when I heard him call my name.

"Hey! Katie! Wait up!" I slowed down a little but didn't stop walking. When he caught up he said "Hey Katie, wanna here a joke?" I sighed and listened as her told a corny joke about vegetables. I kept waiting for him to mention the note, but he didn't' just kept talking about the stupid things he always dose. I was okay with this, so I went along. It went like this all day. It was like the note didn't even exist. The only difference in beaver I noticed was after the camp fire while Travis was loudly exclaiming in how tired he was and he winked at me. I raised my eyebrows but smiled like a crazy person when he wiggled his eyebrows back at me.

I waited until I was sure that every single on of my siblings was fast asleep before I even looked at the clock. 11:36. I had 24 minuets 'till midnight. I quietly got up and changed into what I wearing today. Then I hurriedly tied my hair up into a pony tail. I looked at the clock again, it read 11:56. Oh, just great! I was going to be late! I hurried up and left the cabin. I made my way to the boat house. I could see the silhouette of Travis standing there. I walked up be hind him. "Travis?" I whispered. He turned, looking surprised.

"Oh, It's you Katie. Whats going on. I thought this was just some prank of Conner's but then he-" He was cut off as I took two steps tword him, put my hands on his shoulder and pressed my lips to his. Our kiss was short and sweet. My first. Our first. When I pulled back, Travis looked disappointed.

"Sorry." I say quickly.

"Uh, It's okay?" He almost asked. "So, is this, dose that mean, were..." He trailed off.

"Together?" I finish his sentance for him. " I guess that depends on if, you know, you liked it." I shrugged, holding my arm awkwordly."

"Well, did you like it?" He asked.

"No fair, I asked you first. " I said, being my stuborn self.

"Well I'm not that muck of an idiot, of course I liked it." he countered.

"Good, cause I liked it to." I stated shyly. This was starting to get less awkword, i guess.

"You did? So were together?" He asked stupidly.

"Yeah, Toghter." I repeted. Then there was a silance. Not an awkwprd silance, just a silance.

"Darn!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, afraid of the awncer.

"It's against the rules to prank your girlfriend!"**-**

* * *

><p><strong>So, Thats it. What'd you think? Too short? Too long? I don't know what you like unless you tell me. Sooo, See you later!<strong>

**- sum_1_who_matters**


End file.
